


it's been awhile

by songfic_suites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the end, Harry went off on his own but something propels him to face the only person he can’t. Post-Deathly Hallows EWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been awhile

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Not for profit, just entertainment. I own nothing in relation to the Harry Potter series, it's characters, or its storylines.

 

 

 

Hermione looks a little haggard around the edges behind that counter. Her smile for every customer stretches across her face instead of lifting it. She sees him and the pause is almost imperceptible.

Yet Hermione doesn’t smile.

Harry steps further into the warm, wood room, shucking off his jacket and taking off his hat. The café no longer seems as inviting as it did through the window, but sunlight is streaming in while people mutter with hushed laughter. Harry comes to the edge of the bar.

“Coffee?” he asks.

Hermione nods but won’t meet his eyes.

He sits down, determined to have this out but terrified at the same time. He hides his shaking hands underneath the wood. The minutes drag as she takes her time but Harry says nothing. Only looking at her back and dropping his eyes when she turned around.

He saw her hands across from his and surmised she was leaning on the bar. The sound of the café bar dropped away.

“Harry,” she says quietly.

He eyes a ring on her thumb. A slick, thick silver band with a dragon’s tail etched deep.

“Harry.”

Slowly, impossibly, he drags his eyes over her uniform to her face.

She isn’t angry.

And for now, that’s enough.


End file.
